


Halloween Memories

by Loveandcoffeeandothersimplicities



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveandcoffeeandothersimplicities/pseuds/Loveandcoffeeandothersimplicities
Summary: Halloween Bughead Oneshot
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Halloween Memories

Author's note: It's October and bring on the witches. This is a lil Bughead Halloween oneshot. Enjoy. XXX

Betty opened the door, smiling at Jughead. "Hey."

"Hey, Betts," he greeted her, following her into her apartment after she opened the door further. He shouldered off his backpack and shrugged out of his jacket. "Okay, so we've got the greats. 'American Psycho and the Scream Trilogy'".

She cocked an eyebrow. "The trilogy? You didn't bring the fourth one?"

Jughead snorted. "That abomination to film everywhere? Do you even know me?"

Betty laughed, shaking her head fondly. "Yeah, it was awful."

"The original cast should have never agreed to sign onto that," Jughead sighed, shaking his head as if physically pained by their choices. Betty bit her lip, stamping down a smile.

"Come on, Juggie. Pizza just got here," she said, leading him to the kitchen so they could fill their plates. "Also, popcorn?"

Again, that damn snort. "Yeah. Popcorn."

"Of course," she laughed, going to heat some up as he poured the drinks. When they had all their food and drinks, they made their way to her living room where he set up the first movie. From the DVD cover, she saw it was Scream. "You know a way to a girl's heart, Jug."

"Hmm?"

"Screaming because of Billy Loomis and getting to admire how hot he is? May as well put a promise ring on ya, now," she teased.

"Yeah – wait, you think the killer is hot?" Jughead asked, lips tugged up in amusement.

"I mean, I wouldn't call him 'Daddy' or anything but, fuck. He has a certain charm," she replied, eyes twinkling. Jughead huffed out a laugh.

"Such a little shit, you know that?" Jughead asked, and she kissed his shoulder.

"What I like about you more though? You're hot but will not have me running and screaming for my life," she said.

"Yeah, but the screams you were making in the bedroom last night…," he trailed off with a smirk, and it was her turn to snort.

"Points for saying that with a straight face," she deadpanned as the credits rolled onto the screen and they settled into watch the movie. When it got to the part of Drew Barrymore being strung up in a tree, Betty turned and hid in Jughead's shoulder. He had already expected this and had his arm open and ready to tuck her into his chest.

"Just a movie baby," he murmured gently. She shook her head.

"Her death was so brutal. And all she wanted to do was save her boyfriend! It wasn't fair!" Betty exclaimed, peeking back at the screen.

Jughead kissed her temple, chuckling softly. "Yeah, but Drew's acting was amazing as ever."

Betty nodded. "Yeah. Should've gotten a Globe at the least."

"It's a horror film, not an Oscar worthy one," he rolled his eyes, and Betty just shook her head.

They carried on through the night like that, watching movies, and, when it got a bit cooler, Betty went and changed into her favorite pair of leggings and hoodie, before snuggling back into Jughead's chest.

"Betts?" Jughead asked quietly.

"Hmm?" Betty hummed.

"What's your favorite Halloween memory? Before you and I met in college."

Betty smiled softly. "My dad and mom took me and Pol out trick or treating one year. I got to dress up as a ballerina. My mom had spent hours on making my tutu and helped me pick out one of Polly's old leotards from her dance lessons. Then, she did my makeup and did my hair up into a bun. I remember her singing in her bathroom as we got ready, and she seemed so happy."

Her throat grew thick. She missed her mom. The cancer came and took her unexpectedly. She was her best friend. Always had her back. When she died, she had never seen her dad look so lost. Like, he had lost an appendage. Jughead traced his thumb along her knuckles.

"I wish I could have met her," he murmured.

"Me too," she whispered. "She made the best Halloween cookies."

"What kind were they?" Jughead asked, soft smile on his face.

"Sugar cookies with orange and black ghosts stamped into them. She'd let me and Polly lick the spoon and bowl respectively after she put them in the oven. Polly and I would switch who had the bowl and spoon every year. Mom wrote down who had what each year so we could have the other the next. She wanted us to be treated equally," she laughed.

"We should make the cookies sometime," Jughead said, grinning at her. "If you want."

Betty nodded. "I actually have the ingredients because I wanted to make them this year. You know, first year without her and everything."

He nodded, pressing his lips to her forehead tenderly. "I know baby. Let's make them. I may not be the most spiritual person, but I know she'll be with us while we make them."

Betty kissed him fully then, taking in his scent of cigarettes and coffee.

"I love you," she breathed against his lips. It was the first time she had ever said it.

He pulled back, looking into her eyes before smiling gently. "God, I love you."

Then, he was picking her up and spinning her and she was laughing and squealing.

"Juggie!" She cried, laughter in her eyes.

"I love you; I love you; I love you," he said, breathless. "I can say that now. Anytime I want."

"Anytime," she promised. He set her down and they headed into the kitchen to start making the cookies. Betty pulled out an old CD.

"What's that?" Jughead asked curiously.

"It's a Halloween mixtape my dad made one year. It's got a lot of the songs from horror movies of the eighties. I obviously didn't listen to it growing up cause it gave me nightmares. Still does, to be honest. But you're spending the night tonight, so I'll just have you hold me," she said confidently.

He shook his head, laughing. "Ah, tell a girl you love her one time…"

She threw cookie dough at him, smiling into his neck as he tried to retaliate


End file.
